Unknown Being
by AutumnButterflylives
Summary: I am not human, not a monster. I shouldn't be alive, but yet, here I am.


Meet the Mate Contest

Pen Name: Auttumn Butterflylives

Title: Unknown Being

Summary: I am not human, not a monster. I shouldn't be alive, but yet, here I am.

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Beta: Simplistic Dreamer

Raiting: T

Word Count: 1201

They sent me because I don't exist. I wasn't even sure who sent me to begin with.

It wasn't possible for a thing like myself to even be real. Alive. Breathing.

I wasn't a monster. I wasn't a human. But what was I exactly? I wasn't sure.

The boy I befriended was human. And sweet. He loved me – how could he not? I was in his head, and him in mine.

From the moment the boy – Edward – was old enough. He was three years old when he first called upon me. He was a cute little boy, full of life and hope. He was an only child, so it was perfect for the both of us to be so close. He needed a big sister to keep him out of trouble, and out of the way from his parents.

I was the perfect fit for him.

Edward had these bright green eyes, filled with hope and love. Crazy red hair that was so untamable, his mother refused to cut it any shorter than that.

I could remember when his father demanded the boy to quit talking to me, but I didn't let that happen. I grew stronger day by day as Edward talked to me, played with me. I loved playing with his toys, and coming up with stories.

I loved him. And I would love him forever.

We were never apart. I went wherever he went. No one could see me but Edward.

Years, many, many years, went by. We were the best of friends. We had to be. Edward was lonely at school and his father started making him go to therapy to make me go away.

I hated the therapy days. For some reason, I couldn't go.

Don't get me wrong, I tried. I tried and tried, but for some reason I could never get into the room that

Edward had to be in to talk to someone about me. It drove me mad! I'd shout and beg to be let in, but the door never allowed me to.

None of it worked thought. I was stuck with him. No sort of medication could be taken to make me disappear.

Remember – I wasn't human, nor was I a monster.

I was what some would call a voice in his head. But I was more than that. I was stronger than just a voice; more than just a picture.

Edward often called me his angel. I guided him out of trouble, making sure he didn't get hurt. His own mother thought her little boy was just going thru a phase, which was perfect. I got to stay even longer than most of my kind.

By age ten, Edward was skinny, nerdy, and all mine. I was as strong as I possibly could be, allowing my best friend to see me for who I was. It was like a breath of fresh air, finally being able to be normal.

More human.

He drew me often. Long brown hair, deep brown eyes, and nearly five foot tall. He was an artist, and he would make it far in his life by his art. He made each of the lines in my face perfectly; the shadows under my bright eyes light.

When his mother once asked who he had drawn, Edward was quick to answer.

"That's Bella, mom," he'd roll his eyes for good measure. "You know that. She's my best friend."

"You're getting old for make believe friends, son," his father would say.

"No I'm not. She keeps me safe at school, and keeps me company," Edward would shout back, not caring that his father may be right.

It wasn't normal for anyone to see me after a certain age. I had more than enough human to keep track of during their childhood, and many went and came. But Edward was different. I was different with him.

"Well, Edward, maybe we should try a different medication. I don't think this girl is real, no matter how pretty she is," the mother would said kindly. "Most kids your age don't have invisible friends, dear."

His parents never believed that I was real – am real. They tried everything to convince Edward otherwise, but I was able to keep my hold on the child. I would be able to stay with him until he took his last breath, as long as he let me.

I could see the tears gathering in his eyes, and I quickly and swiftly wrapped my arms around him, hoping to calm him. He sucked in a breath before mumbling something to his mother to appease her for the time being.

The next year was slow. Edward was forced medication on top of medication. He became depressed, but I never gave up. I was there for him, letting him lean on me as much as he wanted. I kept telling him stories of faraway lands. I told him about how happy we could be once he turned a certain age and could get what he needed to join me.

To join me, some would say he might commit suicide, but it wasn't killing him. It made him stronger.

Made him stay with me forever. For eternity.

After all, that is how I became to be what I was. I wanted to follow my best friend, and she herself met me as I jumped off that high bridge, taking me under the water to another world, another place. By the age of thirteen, that is when it started. He stopped taking all the medications. Stopped listening to me. And began to throw himself into his schoolwork, joining every club and after school activity he could.

Edward would claim that he didn't have time for me because his school work had to come first. I could understand that, so I let him be – most of the time.

That was until I felt myself weakening.

That thirteenth year, our connection began deteriorating. I wasn't strong without him.

"You're not real!" he'd shout out at night when I'd talk to him about what I wanted, what I had planned for the two of us. He shout until either his mother would pop her head in, seeing what the communication was about, or he'd cover his head with a blanket to block me out.

By the time Edward was fifteen, he had figured out. I wasn't human, nor a monster. He no longer could see me, hear me, or feel me around him. But I didn't leave him. Not once. He was my human. By boy.

I was able to briefly come back when he did a writing assignment for a class, but it was short lived. He flat out ignored me. No matter how much I talked to him, or threw his papers across the room.

Ignored. ME.

I wasn't happy about that. But what choice did I have?

He out grew me, and in time, I was no longer able to see him as I floated in the white space, waiting for another human. I'd get another chance to have another join me as I wanted.

After all, I wasn't his. I wasn't human, nor a monster.

I was only his imaginary friend. Wasn't I?

 **I'm not sure if this will be continued. I may work on it after working a few other things, or between things. Right now, this is the only chapter I have written out. I have part of any outline for this story, but i'm playing around with the idea of trying to get this particular story published.**


End file.
